Guardian
by AngelWings46846
Summary: Inspired by the song Guardian performed by Alanis Morissette. Brick dies saving a young girls's life. What happens when he becomes her Guardian Angel and falls for her as she falls for him? Rated M: For Language
1. Characters

_**Author's Note: Hey people! I got this idea from a story called Death Angel by kuku88. I'm not copying it word-for-word, I'm too young to go to prison! No Copyright Intended. I have a whole other idea for this story. Anyway, puff's will have different names, so that's why I'm doing a character list so you know who's who. So enjoy, :)**_

_**The Rowdyruff Boys:**_

Brick Jojo

Butch Fray

Boomer Fray

**The Powerpuff Girls:**

Blossom- Bethany Utonium

Buttercup- Blythe Utonium

Bubbles- Anastasia "Anya**" **Haygen

_**Other People:**_

Mike Believe- Michael Babbitt

Mojo Jojo- Moses Jojo or just Moe

Professor Utonium- Johnathan Utonium- so basically stays the same

Princess Morbucks- Penelope Morbucks

Mrs. Keane- stays the same

_***Everybody else pretty much stays the same. I'm not adding any villains and I'm not making the PPG super hero's or the RRB their enemies, they are just normal teens.***_

_****Just so all of you are aware, I will be switching P.O.V's every chapter between Brick and Bubbles(Anya)'s P.O.V. I'll be starting out with Brick's then Bubbles(Anya)'s and so on and so forth. Get it? Got it? Good. If there are any questions or some confusion as to what is going on or you just have some ideas for the story. Feel free to PM me anytime. I'm always open to suggestions.****_

_*****Oh, and Boomer and Butch are the only one's that are brothers. Brick isn't their brother because he's an angel. Oops! Spoiler :P. And Blossom(Bethany) and Buttercup(Blythe) are the only one's that are sisters. Bubbles(Anya) isn't their sister because she is an only child. Oops! Another spoiler :P.I should really stop talking right now and let you read. *****_

_**So that pretty much covers it. So enjoy the first chapter, and please don't forget to comment. Thanks bunches, :)**_


	2. Prolouge

Guardian

Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. **

Ever wonder what it's like to die? Of course not. No one wants to think about the unkown, it's too frightening. But I remember that day, it's the only memory I have of when I was alive. I saved a young girl from a burning building, that's how I died. I saved her at the cost of my life. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. I remember feeling like I was falling in an endless void with no way out and no light to guide me. I remember feeling oddly okay. I wasn't scared, nothing bad nor good. I just felt... content. If you ask me if I ever regret saving her life my answer would be, no. I remember thinking if there ever was such a thing as Heaven or Hell or even a Limbo of some sort, where would I be condemned for all eternity in my after life. Because I obviouly have an after life if I'm still concious of my being. My life I assume was great, I don't remember. All of my memories before the one where I died were all erased.

It's the only memory I have and it keeps re-playing in my dreams. I must have been 18 or so when I died. And somehow my mind keeps going back to that girl. She was about 8 or 9, she was a beautiful child. She had golden-blonge curls wearing a light blue sundress that brought out her wide sky blue eyes and she always carried around a stuffed octopus that she called, Octi. Sometimes I find myself think, what if I didn't save her? I don't like thinking that because it makes me feel guilty, I mean I was right there. I couldn't let her die if I could do something to prevent it. I remember as I take my last real breath, I felt serene. I remember looking down at my lifeless body, as my spirit left, thinking about all the good and bad I had done in my life. Would I be worthy and good enough to go to Heaven? Am I bad enough to be sent to Hell?

Am I evil enough to be cast out of Hell and end up in Limbo or somewhere else lost souls go? My questions were answered as a shining, blinding white and gold light clouded my vision. I was suddenly in front a huge golden gate, hundreds of humanoid creatures that had wings, the wings were the most beautiful of these radient creatures. They welcomed me home in the Kingdom of Heaven.


	3. Attention: Author's Note

**_Attention:_**

**_Hey, my fans of. As of today, 4-14-16, I am going to try and update all of my stories by 9-1-16. To explain my absence from my stories is that I had accidentally broken my computer screen back in last January and hadn't been able to get it fixed yet. So I gave it to a family member who was going to try to fix it for me but wasn't able to and they gave it back to me a few days ago. The screen is still badly cracked in my right corner. So I'll get through it, :) I'm sure all of you have been annoyed and fed up that I hadn't updated anything for so long but please don't give up on me, I'm doing my best. And as I said I'm going to try to update every story with one or two chapters by next month. I'm going to be busy with all of this on top of school so please bare with me as I write. Thank you all for your continued love and support for my stories. It means a lot to me. So please don't give up on me, read and review, it helps me see what I need to accomplish to become a better writer. Give me all your criticism, I dare you. ;)_**

**_-AngelWings46486_**


End file.
